


The Night Is Our Home

by squashkin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bickering, First Time, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Night Stand, Sort Of, bro idk, just a pair of boys being boys without minding that their parents kicked them out, maybe i will add to this who knows, they didn't do it all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashkin/pseuds/squashkin
Summary: Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun presented dynamics they didn't expect.Jae's an Alpha, much to his family's chagrin (and his annoyance), while Younghyun showed to be an Omega— so called shame and disappointment. It's unfair, they say, to be judged for your genes. But even if they run away, that's how things work.Except for the two of them, 18-something angry boys colliding like atoms on a night full of emotion, heartbreak, and maybe, hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha not sure if there's a sequel or like. an epilogue of sorts i rlly just want this out of my system thanks.

They met on a night spinning with emotions— Park Jaehyung and Kang Younghyun are like two atoms colliding into tangent, unknowingly, explosive.

It was delirium. Kang Younghyun was shunned when he presented as Omega, as he was expected to be an Alpha— he _has_ to. He _needs_ to.

Park Jaehyung already carved himself into a niche wherein he'll fully present as an Omega, but, much to his family's pleasure— and his unknown annoyance— he's an Alpha instead. He later identified the cause of his annoyance: it's pretty fucked up to be treated a certain way just because of a dynamic you're born into, a dynamic that's ingrained in your genes.

"I don't understand," Younghyun grits, fists balled and shaking as he talks to the back of his dad. "How am I different? I'm still your son."

The words Younghyun's dad said shattered him into a million pieces: "I don't have an Omega for a son."

Younghyun rushes out, pretending not to hear how his family will no longer welcome him back.

"I wish you treat me this way before, when the two of you thought I was an Omega." This was all rushed out of Jae's mouth, right before he decides it threatens to explode in his chest. One thing led to another: his mom pleading for understanding, a confused dad, and him, storming out of the house and heading somewhere, nowhere, anywhere but that blasted home.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers in the dark, friends in the park.

**CHAPTER 2**

There's someone in the park other than Younghyun. Not that Younghyun's easily scared, but he's an emotionally vulnerable Omega. At this point, his pheromones are probably flooding the vicinity even though he's swathed in jackets and hoodies.

Younghyun perks up, sniffing the air, immediately alarmed when he picked up an Alpha.

"Show yourself, coward!" he hoarsely screams, voice cracking underneath much sobbing he did.

"I'm not a coward!" 

The Alpha emerges from the shadows, stepping into the dim light of the lamppost, swathed in hoodies like him, and crooked glasses atop his nose. His build is unusual for an Alpha, Younghyun notes. The wind might push him off balance anytime. Then again, Younghyun's also unusual for an Omega.

"I really just went out here for air," the guy says. "I mean no harm."

Younghyun squeaks out a laugh, a first that night. "You say that as if I'm an alien."

The Alpha has a hand up to his nose, then: "I don't know who you are, but it's dangerous that your scent is pungent throughout the area."

Younghyun presses his lips into a thin line, looking down, hands fiddling with each other.

"I don't know how to control it," he dumbly whispers, to which the Alpha sighs.

"Then maybe we should get out of this area." Before Younghyun knew it, he's being pulled up firmly, the Alpha bringing them God knows where.

"Wait," Younghyun skids halfway through the dark street. Ahead, the two of them can already hear drunken chatter—one of them wolf-whistling for the Omega. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Jae," the Alpha introduces, ushering Younghyun before they're found. "And you are?"

"Uh—" Younghyun frets. Is it normal to give away your name to a stranger? "—Brian."

They stop midway again, only for Jae to remove one his hoodies and throw it at Younghyun. Younghyun, on the other hand, is too bewildered to respond.

"What?" this time it's Jae who's fretting, shaking as if his legs had ants up his pants. "I don't know how to stop your scent, I can only mask it." 

When Younghyun is still not responding, Jae took it to himself to make the Omega wear it. It effectively masked Younghyun's pheromones. Other than that, when Jae tugged his sleeve to signal for them to run again, Younghyun felt warm and safe, against all trust issues concerning strangers you meet at night.


	3. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is more than foundation.  
> Home is where the heart is.  
> Home can be a person.

**CHAPTER 3**

_**"They kicked you out!?"** _

Younghyun hides further into Jae's hoodie, shrinking. They both crashed into a 24/7 convenience store, Younghyun chosen to relax in a booth while Jae picked snacks.

"Jae," he reasons. "Your voice is too loud."

But that wasn't it. Younghyun could feel Jae's anger, the Alpha's scent radiating wave after wave of such, it drenches the area the same way Younghyun's crying set off pheromones that blanketed the park. The clerk, last seen cowering behind her desk, completely disappeared.

Jae sighs, calming down, munches on his snack.

"They shouldn't have done that," Jae snaps. "You're their son."

"Same goes with you," Younghyun returns.

"Hey! I'm the one who ran out."

Younghyun does a once over, sipping on a chocolate drink. "You know," he says. "I wouldn't guess you're an Alpha by just looking at you."

Jae cocks his head, a knot forming between his eyebrows. He glances at himself reflected on the store's glass wall. "What, am I supposed to be growly?"

Younghyun  _ almost _ spat his drink, fortunately swallowing it back. "Bribri, you don't look very Omega to me," Jae retorts.

"Bribri—?"

"Brian's too long and tedious—"

"A nickname—"

Jae's eyes darken, his aura bringing goosebumps to Younghyun's skin. "Don't tell me you've given me a fake name."

Younghyun holds up his hands, albeit the sudden cold sweat trickling on his back. Hopefully, his pheromones don't signal any of his nervousness to Jae. "I didn't!"

Much to Younghyun's surprise— and the odd, fluttery feeling in his stomach— Jae's face splits into a grin, laughter bubbling and spilling straight out of his lips. 

"That look on your face!" Jae sputters. "It's like the FBI busted down your door!" Younghyun immediately deflates, embarrassment rising up in his guts. 

"Shut up," Younghyun quips. "at least the FBI can bust down doors.  _ You? _ The door would bust you down."

Now it was Jae's turn to feel offended, mouth agape mid-laughter. "I am muscled Alpha! Let me show you—" 

"Show me what?" Younghyun snorts, already sniggering behind his hand.

Jae rolls up his sleeves, then flexes his arms. " _ This.  _ Pure chicken power."

Now Younghyun's on laughter overdrive, turning away from Jae to try and stop himself from wheezing.

Later, Jae suggested to make a run for it when they both realize the clerk hasn't returned yet. They could pay, sure, Jae says while shrugging. They do both have cash. But where's the fun in that?

Younghyun tags along, the two of them running again into the night, streamlining a collection of curses any other Alpha would say an Omega shouldn't utter.

But Jae isn't any other Alpha, so he curses along, saying they should shut up or they'll cause a scandal. Younghyun jostled that they've already caused one: two strange teenage boys running and crashing and colliding like there's no tomorrow.

Maybe, in the company of each other, there shouldn't be any tomorrow. For them, it's only now, in the freedom the darkness provides, two lost souls comfortable being themselves around a stranger.


	4. Familiarity ; Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carve deep and you'll seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up bois idk if this is steamy or sad or intimate i tried to be as realistic as possible thanks blease. and it's the longest???? i think

**CHAPTER 4**

It's well past 2 A.M. Jae and Younghyun already spent more than 3 hours together running around the streets, avoiding cops who might drag them for violating curfew hours, hanging around convenience stores, and sharing a can of beer between each other. They're huddled by a sidewalk, resting their tired legs.

Jae took a whiff of his hoodie on Younghyun, whose eyes are already beginning to droop. The hoodie still has hints of Jae, but it's fading. Moreover, they need a place to sleep in. They're highly exposed like this in the open, prone to attacks.

"Bribri," Jae calls, shaking off Younghyun's sleepiness. "I think we need to go home." 

Jae's already poised to lead Younghyun back to his house, maybe fight for him to be accepted again, when a hand tugs down on his pant leg. He looks down on Younghyun's wide, stricken face, eyes trembling in fear.

"I can't," Younghyun begs quietly. "I can't go home. I don't want to go home."

Jae silences. Younghyun was, for a fact, kicked out.

And Jae? It doesn't look like he'll have a home to return to either.

"Okay, Bribri, calm down. I'll go to book a hotel or something. I don't know."

Younghyun nods weakly, finally letting go from his grip, the two of them praying for a better tomorrow.

* * *

The two of them shuffled onwards, ignoring the suspicious looks they've been getting from the desk handler. By combining their cash, they managed to stay the night at a 2-bedroom in a fairly decent hotel. For the past few minutes since they flopped down, though, Younghyun cannot stop tapping at his phone, repeatedly turning it on and off. Likewise, Jae checked his: there weren't any missed calls nor stacked messages, just the same old lock screen displaying the time.

"Bribri," Jae calls, concerned. "Don't worry too much."

On the other bed, Younghyun groans, glaring at Jae. "What about you?" he pointed accusingly at the phone in Jae's hand. "You're checking too!"

Jae, removing his glasses, decides for the better to sleep, saluting at a pouting Younghyun.

"You know you're cute when you're sleeping."

Jae jolts wide awake, head turning swiftly to face Younghyun's shit-eating grin.

"You're calling someone you just met  _ cute!? _ "

"But you are!"

"I'm an Alpha!" Jae stresses.

"I know." Younghyun's still grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Then if you find me cute why don't you kiss me!?"

The words Jae had gushed hangs taut in the air, about to break if someone ever just breathe. Jae immediately looks the opposite direction. Younghyun's grin just disappears into the wind, his face back to stone-cold blank.

"If I think about it, you're the only Alpha I'll ever trust in this world." Jae slowly turns his head to peek at Younghyun, who was trying his best to keep his expression neutral.

"You don't mean that," Jae laments, but was cut short.

"I mean it." There's a certainty to Younghyun's expression, determination Jae could pinpoint from where it was coming from. "You're the closest to home that I've ever felt. For the night, Jae, you've been a friend, partner, family— everything that was robbed from me."

"Then," Jae replies, arms unfolding into a welcome. "Come home over here."

Younghyun drifts from his bed and spools against Jae's thin self, breathing in his scent— like aftershave, but muted— rubbing against his scent glands, whimpering into Jae's neck.

"Bribri—" Jae's voice came out strained. "—are you sure you want this? Scenting, heck, whatever we're doing, is too intimate for a couple of strangers, isn't it?"

"I'm sure about this," Younghyun speaks, muffled by Jae's neck. Jae could feel the vibrations, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Brian, think about it, please—"

Younghyun looks into Jae's eyes, blown but focused, holding Jae's gaze steadily.

"I know you enough that you won't hurt me. I trust in you."

Jae's still fretting, fighting the scent emanating from Younghyun's glands. "We're also fresh off the bat—"

"I know. As long as it's you, it's okay."

"Why me?" Jae asks, to which Younghyun just shrugs off.

"Just so."

"Okay," Jae says, those last words before he bends down to meet Younghyun's lips, shyly pecking. To say the kiss was short lived is an understatement. Their teeth clang against each other when they tried to open mouth, Jae just chuckling into it. "Again," he speaks, and they did kiss as said, bolder, a little bit daring. Younghyun's clutching tightly onto Jae's clothing, clumsily meeting mouth and need. Jae sighs into it, finally steadying on how to do such properly. It was non-stop until the two's lips were bruised, smothered, flushed, pants clearly into each other's faces.

"I—" Jae stutters, gulps. "I'm not wearing my glasses."

"But can you see me?" Younghyun questions.

"When I'm close, yes." 

Younghyun smiles. "Keep it that way."

Jae had experimentally ducked into Younghyun's neck, inhaling the scent that was once muffled by his hoodie— a hint of citrus, sun-dried fresh laundry— licks the skin there, causing Younghyun to tremble in his arms.

"Jae—" Younghyun croaks brokenly.  _ "Jae—" _

"I got you," Jae whispers, felt the heat radiating from their contact. "I got you, don't worry."

Younghyun's back to mouthing at Jae's neck too. The room's already clogged with their mixed scents, intensified with hints of want. Jae could feel Younghyun and himself instantly harden, the latter emitting a soft growl to Jae's rumble. Younghyun's beginning to cant, tugging the Alpha's shirt impatiently. They break apart for a moment to remove their clothes. The moment they see each other naked, though, a new hot flash blooms in their stomachs.

Younghyun frets. "Uh—"

"We can stop anytime. You know that, right?"

Younghyun nods. "Just. Maybe not in me?"

Jae ears dust pink, blinking owlishly, before shrugging sheepishly. "I mean, we can just masturbate together or something."

"No homo, bro."

Jae wrinkles his nose while straddling Younghyun. "Don't pull that now, Bribri."

Younghyun's thighs are plump, soft flesh, and to Jae's pleasure, extremely sensitive. The way his hands pressed pressure into Younghyun's thighs earned a stutter of moans, the Omega trying to silence himself by mouthing Jae's shoulder. Once Jae had lined their dicks together, palm against palm. The squelch was, as expected, embarrassingly loud, Jae and Younghyun sticking their dicks together as they try to find a rhythm to masturbate to. At this point Younghyun was, to his additional shame, started leaking slick, the whines he kept inside rippling in little waves coming forth his lips.

"Jae," he begs, mewling. "Jae, inside me, something."

Jae's breathing is ragged, stretched, littered with cries of  _ —Bribri— _ .

"What is it?" The Alpha asks. "I thought— I thought not—"

But he understood when Younghyun's hungry gaze zeroed onto Jae's fingers. "I—I'll have to prep you."

Jae knows next to nothing on what they're doing: what they are, what they plan, what will happen, and especially, how to prep a leaking Omega.

But every word he whispers relaxes Younghyun, a bouquet of reassurance as he easily slips his fingers inside Younghyun, the Omega crying out softly as Jae groans, uncharacteristically growling. 

" _ —I got you, Bribri, don't worry. I got you—"  _ a kiss on the forehead, on the shoulders, chest, skimming hotly, "— _ Jae keep it like that—yes—keep close to me—" _ carefully, before kissing again, open-mouthed and desperate for each other.

By now Younghyun and Jae are canting frantically, hands shaking as they try to find a faster rhythm and reach climax, Jae languidly fingering, and then  _ thrusting _ to match the frantic pace they're going. 

Jae's growing a knot, and, Younghyun, stuck in a haze and a want to please as well, cants forward to squeeze Jae's knot between his thighs.  _ "—Brian—Bri—Bribri—"  _ Jae clipped through strangled moans, high and shivering at the pressure. 

It doesn't help that Younghyun kept on rubbing his thighs ever so deliciously, making the knot throb and grow, or Jae wanting to sink his teeth there, nor Younghyun's honey skin sheen with sweat, his entire body rising and falling with every breath.

It doesn't help that when Jae spilled, it was all over Younghyun's thighs, and maybe, he opened a door to himself upon seeing that sight. 

It doesn't help for Younghyun either, Jae's fingers still thrusting in him as he spilled later on as well, glimpsing at the way Jae's flushed head to toe, still reacting at the slightest movement, or the room wafted of their smell, just urging them to do more.

It took the two to get down from their highs, Jae the first one to break the silence: "I wish I have your butt."

"Well," Younghyun quips, ignoring the way Jae's hands are lightly skimming over his said butt. "You better be glad you're fingering  _ me _ and not  _ yourself. _ "

Jae sniggers at this, but was too tired. Instead, he gave a windy kind of laugh.

Another couple of minutes and they get off for a bath, deciding to join each other before anyone chickens. They touch in the tub, warm water to soothe their skin, now kissing slower, gentler, and if they could permit—  _ sweeter _ .

It was around 4 A.M. when they passed out, wearing the clothes that haven't been soiled yet, Younghyun wrapped in a blanket and snuggled against Jae.

At 10 A.M., however, Younghyun woke up alone.

Jae's jacket— the one Younghyun wore, a soft yellow color— was left behind. There's cash, food and a note on the bedside table. 

_ By the time you've read this, I've left homebound already (square up to my fam, maybe?) and not coming back. I don't think it's safe for us to stick together. I don't know where you'll go, though. But I left some cash and food.You can have the jacket if you want! I called the frontdesk and said they could extend until this afternoon.  _

_ Please take care. Someday I'll come home to you, too. _

_ — Jae _

Dully, Younghyun deflates, opening up his phone, scrolling through contacts, finding a way to carve a path into this new world.


End file.
